


Too Loyal

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smee worries about Captain Hook after the latter literally goes overboard while pursuing Peter Pan. He must rescue Captain Hook before the other man drowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Loyal

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Smee scowled at Peter Pan as the latter flew with the Jolly Roger flag in his hands. *Peter Pan is always trying to steal the Jolly Roger or play other pranks* he thought. He turned to Captain Hook before worry filled his eyes. He saw a scowl on the other man’s face. 

‘’Get back here and face me, Peter Pan! You are not getting away with stealing the Jolly Roger flag, boy!’’ Captain Hook exclaimed. He shook his hook at Peter Pan.

‘’Go ahead. Keep the flag, Captain Codfish,’’ Peter said. He dropped the flag on Captain Hook.   
Peter viewed the latter getting the flag off and dropping it. Captain Hook’s scowl never bothered him. He began to depart.

Trembling with rage, Captain Hook dropped the Jolly Roger’s flag and pursued his enemy. He never saw the Jolly Roger’s side. Captain Hook’s eyes widened after his knee contacted the side. He gasped before he fell into the water.

Smee’s eyes became wide. ‘’Captain Hook! Sir!’’ he exclaimed. He never saw his captain after he ran to the side of the Jolly Roger. His jaw dropped the minute he viewed Captain Hook’s hat floating. ‘’Captain Hook drow…?’’ He refused to finish that particular sentence. 

Smee shook his head. Tears filled his eyes. He was almost always with his captain. ‘’I won’t let you drown, Captain Hook. You’re still alive. You have to be alive, Captain Hook. I can save you,’’ Smee said.

Three bubbles emerged from the water. Smee gasped after he heard Captain Hook’s voice. 

‘’I’m worried now.’’

Smee ignored Captain Hook’s sincere tone. He jumped into the water and searched for Captain Hook. Water began to sting his eyes. Smee closed them before he winced. 

*I’m not always clumsy. I’ll rescue my captain. I’m too loyal to let him die.*

Smee opened his eyes and continued the search. He gasped the minute he viewed Captain Hook thrashing. He closed his mouth after water entered it. *Captain Hook is usually a good swimmer. Why is he thrashing? Did he have a panic attack?* 

Captain Hook ceased thrashing as his eyes closed. 

Smee began to gasp another time. After swimming to Captain Hook, he wrapped one arm around his waist. He struggled to carry Captain Hook. *You’re not going to die, Captain Hook.*   
Smee proceeded to swim and carry him at the same time. He eventually emerged from the water. After taking a breath, he swam to a side boat. 

Smee struggled to lift his captain. He got him on the boat and joined him. He looked worried again. *If Captain Hook dies…* Smee looked up. ‘’LIFT THE BOAT!’’

Alf Mason ran to the Jolly Roger’s side and gasped at the side of the unconscious Captain Hook. ‘’Is Captain Hook…?’’ 

Smee scowled at Alf. ‘’LIFT THE BOAT! HURRY!’’ he shouted. He watched as Alf obeyed.

Alf lifted Captain Hook and placed him on the main deck. 

Smee was worried again as he remained near Captain Hook. His jaw dropped the minute the latter opened his eyes at a snail’s pace. Smee viewed him sitting up and frowning. He smiled while tears filled his eyes again. 

‘’Do you remember anything, Captain Hook?’’ Alf asked.

Captain Hook scowled at Alf for a moment. ‘’I remember Peter Pan stealing the Jolly Roger flag. I also remember pursuing him and falling into the water.’’ He trembled with rage.

‘’Smee saved you,’’ Alf informed Captain Hook.

‘’Hm?’’ Captain Hook muttered before his eyes became wide and he focused on Smee. There was a small smile on Smee’s face. ‘’Clumsy Smee prevented me from drowning?’’

Smee nodded. 

Alf departed. 

‘’I’m so happy you’re alive, Captain Hook,’’ Smee said. He wrapped his arms around the shocked latter. He saw Captain Hook’s sudden scowl.

‘’RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!’’ Captain Hook shouted.

Smee obeyed as Captain Hook stood. He winced the minute the latter used his hook to bop him on the head. He gasped after he saw a small smile on Captain Hook’s face. 

Captain Hook walked to his cabin.

Another smile formed on Smee’s face. ‘’You’re welcome, Captain Hook.’’

 

The End


End file.
